As mobile technologies develop, a number of new web services can be provided to mobile device users. Web services can be developed and provided to mobile devices using various techniques. For example, a developer can employ a development environment (e.g., NetBeans IDE) which can provide a number of wizards to create mobile client applications for consuming web services. In another example, a developer can generate and deploy Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) messages to access one or more web services.
Mobile application developers can use invocation codes to link mobile clients to web services. Service invocation codes typically define how to map client/server input and output data to web service response data. Specifically, the service invocation codes may refer to both mapping client side inputs to input parameters of operations of web services, and mapping responses of operations of web services to client side outputs.